Acceptance
by slhdancer12
Summary: Ty and Deuce have been best friends to most peoples knowledge. The two have been keeping their loving relationship a secret. But what happens when Deuce wants to reveal their secret relationship. Will Ty agree or will he call it quits?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's my second story. Thanks for your reviews on the first story and I'll try to make this one better. Review and let me know how the storys going. Love ya!**

Chapter 1

Deuce and Ty where the best of friends according to everyone in Chicago. They would laugh, hangout, and give each other advice just like a regular friendship. Little did most people know that behind closed doors the two fourteen year old boys where a lot closer.

About a month ago, the boys started a relationship and only the closest to them knew. Ty confessed his love to Deuce after a messy breakup. Cece and Rocky where the first to know, which lead to Ty telling his parents. Deuces parents where the last to know due to the fact that his dad was very homophobic.

Now since his parents where ok with the relationship, Deuce wanted to tell other people. The only problem was Ty didn't agree. He believed his reputation as a player would collapse and everyone would reject him. Deuce over thought that idea and finally had the courage to ask Ty.

"Baby, do you think we could reveal our relationship soon"? Deuce asked snuggling up next to Ty. He knew Ty was most vulnerable now since they where both naked in Deuces bed.

Ty took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Lately, Deuce had been urging him to come open about being gay. "Deuce you know I'm not ready to do that. What will people think of us if they knew we where a couple"?

"Pleeaaasssee"? Deuce whined and wrapped his arms around Ty's bare torso. "Proms coming up and it's girl ask guy so you know all the girls will be all over you".

He had a point. All the girls would be surrounding him. Ty lost his train of thought when Deuce started moaning in his ear and rubbed himself up against Ty. 'Wow he really wants me to be open'. Ty thought. But no, now was not the time.

Deuce like I said, I'm not ready to tell the world yet. Prom night we can just skip and stay here". Ty said sitting up.

Deuce sat up and sighed. "Well maybe its not meant to be". Deuce crossed his arms and looked down. "Ty I've been thinking, if you really loved me than you would be open. I want to go to prom with you and I want everyone to know that we love each other. In my opinion it's bullshit".

Ty looked at Deuce both torn and pissed at the same time. "Well of you weren't so fucking insecure then I would love you more. Unlike you I want to go out and party, even if I'm in a relationship". Ty tried his best not to scream at Deuce.

Deuce closed his eyes trying to hold back tears. "Get out". He said calmly.

"What get out? You can't just fucking kick me out"! Ty screamed.

"GET OUT"! Deuce screamed and pointed at the door. Without a fight Ty got up and redressed himself.

"Goodbye you bitch". Ty said heading towards the door and slamming it behind him. Walking back to his apartment he knew he made a mistake. Deuce was the only one who understood him. He began to cry and rethought all the good times they had together. Walking into his apartment Ty ignored Rocky who knew something was wrong.

"Ty wait, what happened"? Rocky asked getting up off the couch. Getting nothing but a bedroom door slam she knew what it was right away. Deuce and Ty broke up.

**Well guys what do you think will happen? Let me know and tell me how I'm doing. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rocky jumped up off the couch following her angry brother. "Ty wait"! She screamed but got nothing in response. She sighed and leaned on the wall. Rocky was smart enough to know why Ty was angry, she knew why he stormed into his room and slammed the door shut. It was all obvious, him and Deuce broke up.

Rocky placed her hands on her head and took a deep breath. Deuce was the only one Ty could talk to, they where perfect for each other. Trying not to breakdown the door Rocky knocked on Ty's door.

"Ty it's Rocky open up". She pleaded. The only answer Rocky got was sobbing from the other side. "Ty please we have to talk".

Not getting an answer Rocky pulled out a bobby pin from her hair and tried to pick the lock. She struggled but finally managed. Opening the door Rocky saw Ty laying face down on his bed crying into a pillow. She walked towards him slowly so he couldn't hear her.

"Ty talk to me what happened"?

Ty jumped up and faced Rocky. "Your smart enough to figure that out". He said sharply. He put down the pillow and sat up leaning up against the wall.

"Yes I am but I know that you would rather want to tell me". She crossed her arms and looked at Ty with a stern but sad look. "So are you two really over, was it because you didn't want to come open"?

Ty just took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm such an idiot". He said slamming his face into his hands. "It's my fault Rocky, I didn't want to be open about us because I was scared. Scared about what other people would think".

"Ty your not an idiot, your just scared like you said". Rocky walked over to touch Ty's arm but jumped back when he screamed at her.

"YES I AM"! Ty took a deep breath and started crying again.

"Rocky, Deuce was the best thing that ever happened to me. I've always had feelings for him and I blew it. Deuce should have someone who isn't afraid to be open. I'm not good enough for him and he deserves a man, he deserves to be treated like a prince. But I guess I'm not his king".

Rocky was was touched by the words her brother used. So touched that tears started forming in her eyes.

"Ty don't say that me and Cece see how you two are together and you deserve each other. We know that you would kill anyone just so the both of you could be together. Even if others can't accept that just know that we do". Rocky smiled and so did Ty.

"Yea Rocky I do love him. I always loved him and I want to be with him forever and ever. On Monday at school when I'm surrounded by desperate girls I'll tell them that I'm gay". Ty took a deep breath again and wiped tears away from his eyes.

"Good Ty I'm proud of you". Rocky said and walked out of Ty's room.

Ty sighed and looked around his room. He remembered all the things him and Deuce did. He remembered all the secrets they shared there. Looking at the dresser he found the gift Deuce got for him. It was a bottle of Ralph Laurence cologne that was half empty. Ty remembered that very day like it was yesterday.

Laying down down and looking at the wall Ty began to cry. What hurt him the most was the last thing he called Deuce before storming out. The one word that Ty now calls most of his exes. The sentence repeated it's self in his mind over and over again. "Goodbye you bitch".

The Martinez apartment

Deuce looked shocked towards the door way that Ty walked out of. 'How could he call me a bitch'? He asked himself. Deuce just got up out of bed and put on a pair of sweatpants before his mom got home. He walked out into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

He was channel surfing trying to get Ty off of his mind. It wasn't working so Deuce just stopped at a random channel and collapsed on his side. Focusing on the tv he never noticed his mom walking in.

"Hi sweetie where's Ty, you said he was spending the night"? She got no answer and just looked at her son. Deuce finally saw her and didn't bother moving so he just moaned.

"Ok Deuce you will tell me what's wrong because you never act like this". She walked over and made Deuce sit up next to her. "Sweetie did you and Ty fight"? She asked.

Deuce didn't answer and just started crying into his moms shoulder. "We broke up ma, he didn't want to be open with others so we broke up". Deuce said.

His mom patted him on the back and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry honey it will be ok".

"How do you know"?

"Because they always come back".

**Ok guys tell me how I did. Do you think they will get back together in time for prom or not? Review and let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading! Just to say my grammar isn't the best because I probably have about a 40 out of 100 in English, sorry if I spell anything wrong and correct me. Thanks! **

Chapter 3

Deuce looked to his mom puzzled. "What do you mean they always come back"?

"Deuce, Ty loved you the first moment he saw you. The both of you deserve each other and sooner or later he will realize that. And when he does he's going to come crawling back". She stopped to take a breath. "When me and your dad first met each other it was obvious that we belonged together. Not long after that we began dating and loved every moment together. But one day we went to a party and I caught him kissing another girl".

Deuce deuce nodded his head. "Then what happened"?

"Well we broke up for about three months until he finally came back to me. At first I wanted nothing to do with him until, until he asked me to marry him". Deuces mom smiled and wiped away a couple of tears.

Deuce looked to to the floor and played with his feet not knowing how to respond to that. His mom tilted chin up so she looked into his eyes.

"Honey, what I'm saying is if Ty truly loves you then he will do anything to get you back. In this case he will come open to your school friends that he's gay".

Deuce smiled and hugged his mom. "Thanks mom".

Deuce got up and walked into his bedroom. Pulling out his phone he checked Facebook to see what was going on. Just like always Facebook was flooded by stupid crap that some girl started about another girl. As he continued to scroll Deuce stopped and found what he wanted, a conversation about who Ty was going to prom with.

'Bullshit'. Deuce thought. Every girl said that Ty was going with her just because of there looks. One thing that a girl said really threw Deuce off. She was talking about how her and Ty where in a secret relationship behind everyones back.

Deuce just at screamed to himself and threw his phone down. Why couldn't him and Ty reveal the relationship sooner? Yea it's only been a month but that's enough for both of them to love each other. Maybe Ty was right maybe if Deuce wasn't to protective then Ty would want to be more open. Collapsing in his bed, Deuce started crying. This was his fault, he was the one that broke him up, he was the real bitch.

The Blues apartment

It was Saturday and Ty still hadn't heard anything from Deuce. Ty expected Deuce to text him and say how he's sorry. But in Ty's mind he should say sorry. "It's worth a shot". Ty said to himself.

'Can I talk to you'? Ty pressed send.

'I'm sorry'. Deuce texted back.

'Why would you say sorry, it's my fault I'm the one who said all the shit'.

'No I want to say sorry because your right in to insecure and I shouldn't have stopped you from going out and having fun'.

Ty smiled at how sweet Deuce was being. 'Well I'm sorry to. I should have let others know about us sooner'.

'Ok well I have to go to work now'.

Ty placed his phone on his stomach and looked to the ceiling. Before he could think of anything there was a knock on the door. "Come in". He said.

"Hey Ty, talk to Deuce at all"? Rocky asked in a soft tone b

"Yea I just texted him and he said sorry. I'm not sure if he wants to get back together".

"Ok well me and Cece are cheering you on. We know how it feels to breakup with someone you love".

Ty smiled since Rocky was usually never this supportive. "Thanks Rocky, tell Cece I said thanks to". Rocky smiled and skipped out of the room.

Ty laid down again deep in thought. How will he tell the kids at school? How will they respond? Wasn't he on the list for prom king, if so could he win being gay? How would the people think of Deuce? All the thoughts haunted Ty's mind. The thoughts left a pounding headache.

The most important question was, how would people treat Deuce? Ty didn't want this to affect him to. Thinking one more time Ty daringly got up and made his way towards Crustys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been tired and a lot of shit is going on in school. Read my bio to find out more about me! Thanks for your reviews. Follow me on tumblr and pm me. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Crusty's Pizza**

Ty made his way to Crusty's in a matter of five minutes. He walked down the spiral stairs and saw Deuce cleaning a table. Ty felt a shiver go down his spine and his heart began to beat loud and fast.

Ty just played it off and walked over to a booth and sat patiently. Deuce walked over not noticing that his ex boyfriend was waiting for him.

"Welcome to Crusty's how may I take your or-". He cut himself off and put down the pen and paper. "Hey Ty". He said in a breathy tone.

Ty smiled and crossed his arms. "Hello Deuce".

"What are you doing here"?

"To get pizza like everything else".

Deuce sighed and picked up the pen and paper. "So Pepsi and a small pepperoni pizza".

Ty smirked. "You know me all to well".

Deuce rushed back to the kitchen trying to stop the awkward moment. Ten minutes later Deuce came back and put the food in front of Ty. "Here". He said and tried to walk away but was stopped by Ty's arm.

"Wait sit I want to talk".

Deuce sat across from Ty. "Deuce I just wanted to say sorry, I shouldn't have said that stuff to you". Ty tried to look into Deuces eyes but was rejected by him putting his head down.

"Really"? Deuce asked not bothering to look up.

"Yea Deuce, I have a surprise for you at school tomorrow to".

Deuces eyes lit up and he looked up and met Ty's eyes. "Really"! He asked trying to keep his cool.

Ty nodded his head and took a sip of soda.

Deuce got up when he saw a customer walk in. "Ok well I have to go so I'll see you tomorrow". He said in a mellower tone.

Ty smiled and got up leaving his pay and a tip. He walked out of the pizza place with the wonderful surprise for Deuce in his mind.

**School the next day**

Deuce walked into school seeing what he expected. Girls following boys around asking them to prom. As he made his way to his locker he noticed a big crowd of girls. Everyone of them pinning Ty to the wall screaming about prom.

Deuce smiled a pity smile and leaned up against the wall. Every second a new girl came and threw herself at the tall boy. As Deuce watched he noticed something strange about Ty. Usually he would be smiling like he enjoyed this. Instead Ty had a face of a terrified little boy.

Ty just stayed up against the wall while all the girls became more desperate. He tried to look over them to find Deuce. After scanning the room Ty found him and noticed how depressed he was. Ty closed his eyes and snapped.

"ENOUGH"! He shouted breaking the noisy hallway into silence. "ALL OF YOU"!

He pushed the girls away and stood in the middle of the room fixing his clothes and peaked over at Deuce.

"I don't want to go to prom with any of you". He said getting shocked expressions.

"No there's only one person I want to go to prom with". He walked over to Deuce and grabbed his hand.

Deuce flinched at first. "Ty what are you doing"? He asked.

"I'm doing what a good boyfriend should do".

He walked himself and Deuce out into the middle of the room again. "Yea I said it, Deuce is my boyfriend".

Some people looked shocked out of their mIndia at what he said. Some girls where just mad and walked away.

Deuce smiled and blushed a little.

"Deuce". Ty said and looked into his eyes. "Will you go to prom with me"?

"Yes, yes I will". Deuce said and they both pulled into a big hug.

Unlike what they expected everyone cheered and clapped their hands, even the girls who where just glued to Ty. Some teachers even clapped in approval.

Deuce broke the hug and looked over Ty's shoulder to see Cece and Rocky smiling.

The rest of the day was great for both boys. Most people just excepted the fact that one of the coolest people in school was dating a skinny Cuban boy. Some girls where harsh but that's because their jealous.

Deuce sat in class daydreaming about him and Ty. So many memories that they had together, but the best thing was that he was going to prom with the love of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys in back. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with school and dance. As always tell me how I'm doing and read my bio to learn more about me.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Jones apartment**

Everyone sat in Ceces room getting ready to leave for prom. Cece and Rocky shared her vanity mirror to do their hair and make up while Deuce and Ty cuddled on her bed. Rocky watched the two in the mirror and just smiled to herself. Cece on the other hand decided to grab a shoe and threw it at them.

"Owww". Deuce whined and rubbed his forehead.

"Sorry but I don't want that stuff going on in my bed". Cece said and continued to put on make up.

Deuce looked at Ty to do something but Ty just chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"Ok ready"! Rocky said excitedly.

Everyone nodded and examined each other. Deuce was wearing a plain black tuxedo with a white dress shirt underneath. Ty was wearing something similar but hit shirt had more of a blue tint to it.

Rocky had on a purple, one sleeve shoulder dress with a flower on the shoulder. Her hair was curled and even had some glitter in it.

Cece had on a no sleeve white dress that was designed with white lace. Unlike Rocky, Cece decided to straighten her hair.

They all got into Ty, and Rocky's moms car and made their way to prom.

**John Hughes High school**

All four teens got out of the car and came face to face with big lights and decorations. In front of the school was a big sigh that said _John Hughes High school _in big letters.

They walked into the school cafeteria which is where the prom was.

Ty looked down at Deuce who was in complete amazement with the lights and music. He laced his hand with the smaller boy to get his attention. Deuce flinched at first but then smiled and looked at Ty.

"Come on babe". Deuce said anxious to see who was with who.

He started to to walk forwards but stopped when Ty wasn't following. He pulled on Ty arm but Ty just stood their and loomed at Deuce.

"Ty". Deuce whined.

"I'm not moving unless you give me something".

Deuce smiled and gave Ty a quick peck on the cheek. He blushed and started walking to go find Cece and Rocky who where lost in the crowd.

For an hour Deuce stayed right by Ty's side. They actually where having more fun than they thought. Everyone seemed to be fine with the two dating each other, of coarse there where some of Ty's ex girlfriends who where jealous

Deuce wondered off to the bathroom to fix his hair, when he came back he saw Ty laughing and smiling. It was obvious he was talking to someone so Deuce wakes towards them. As he walked forwards he noticed who it was. Dina, Ty was talking to the bitch that broke Deuces heart.

Not only was she there but so was Brady who was the biggest bully in the whole school. Deuce just froze in his spot of fear. He kept debating weather or not to go over there with them.

"Deuce"! Someone shouted.

Deuce looked up and sighed. It was Ty signaling him to go over there. Even thought Deuce didn't want to, he made his way over to the three.

"There you are". Ty said happier than usual. Deuce tried to make his smile look real but there was no luck.

"So how have you been Deuce"? Dina asked in her stupid accent. Deuce flinched and just looked to the floor.

"Good". Was all he could get out. He knew she could care less and only asked because his boyfriend was right there.

"You ok baby"? Ty asked and put his hand around Deuces waist.

"Uh, y-yea I'm just going to get something to drink". Deuce said sliding away from Ty's arm.

He couldn't even answer before Deuce was quickly walking away. Ty just shrugged it off and continued to laugh and joke with others.

Hours later people started leaving at eleven. Everyone got into the car are began to drive home. Cece and Rocky where both laughing and leaning on each other. Someone brought liquor and both girls where drunk out of their minds.

Deuce was almost asleep and he rested his head on Ty's shoulder. Ty on the other hand was the only stable one. He was happy that most of his friends where there and that Deuce had a lot of fun.

As they got closer to home each one could agree that this was by far the best prom ever. Even though Cece and Rocky might not remember most of it in the morning.


End file.
